The advancement of internet and mobile technologies has enabled the adoption of remote video surveillance by users. Users can now monitor an area under video surveillance using a website or a mobile application. Such websites or mobile apps typically allow a user to view live video and/or saved video recordings, but otherwise provide little or no additional information regarding the videos. A user may specify certain parts of an area under video surveillance as zones of interest, such that, for examples, motion activity that occur in these zones have notification priority. However, having the user specify the zones place the burden on the user. Furthermore, the user may be unaware of the relationships between motion activity detected in the video and particular areas in the field of view of the camera.